Where there is a Will
by captainkodak1
Summary: Ron is working hard so Kim would be proud of him.  He never wants to leave her side.  He wants to make sure his Will takes care of her.


**Where there is a Will  
****By Captainkodak1**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim glanced up and down the main hall of the school and did not see Ron anywhere. She had dropped him off at his house after practice the night before. When he did not call at his normal time, she tried to call him. His phone went straight to his voicemail, so she knew that his phone was off. Logging on to the internet, and calling up the IM system, she sent him a note. His screen name did not show him online but she tried anyway. Ron had responded quickly.

"Sorry KP, working on some stuff for Algebra. I have that test tomorrow and I need a good grade. That is if you want me to be with you at Middleton College next year. I will see you in the morning. Love ya."

The terse note had surprised her. Ron had been lax in his studies for a long time but now he seemed to have gone the other way. He cut dates short and brought books to the lunch table, sometimes even skipping lunch to study. She had gone on to bed. Later she woke up at about 2 am and glanced out her window. She could see the light to Ron's room still on.

Ron came around the corner and started toward her. She gasped at his appearance. His normally unkempt hair was worse. It appeared he had not shaven that morning and he had bags under his eyes.

"RON? What have you done to yourself?" She grabbed him by his arm and pulled him to a seat next to her locker. He slid to the floor and sighed.

"No big, KP just did a lot of studying last night."

"RON, you are going to kill yourself doing this. If you do not make it to Middleton next year, it will be okay. We both will still be here in town. I would not mind. I do mind you wearing yourself down like this."

Ron smiled at her and pulled her over placing his forehead on hers.

"Where there is a will, there is a way, KP. And when it concerns being with you and protecting you. I have a lot of will."

Kim put her arms around his neck.

"Well, will yourself up and the door is that way. You are going to my house where you will receive a Kim special backrub and a dinner from mom."

Ron shook his head.

"That sounds good KP, but I have a project to do and…"

Kim put her nose to his and growled.

"Speaking of wills, have you made yours out? You may just need it."

Ron looked into the eyes of his BFGF. He knew he was toast.

"Okay KP, message received and understood."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron decided that the one thing he had taught Kim well was how to give backrubs. Supper had been meatloaf, potatoes, green beans and a salad. Now he was lying on the couch. Tim and Jim were at a friend's house and Mrs. Possible had grabbed Mr. Possible pulling him out of the room. Kim slid her hands down Ron's back as she gently massaging the muscles of his back. He sighed as he felt himself melting into the cushions of the couch.

"This is much better than studying."

Kim bent over and whispered.

"You just relax; you have earned a little rest. This is an order from your best friend girlfriend, my mother and your mother."

Ron turned his head. "MY mom and YOUR mom?"

Kim giggled a little and slid her hands up to his shoulders, then up to his neck.

"Uh mmmmm. Your mom called mom. She was worried about you. When mom found out how much you had been studying, she told your mom that she would take care of it. Soooooo… your mom brought a bag over this afternoon with everything you will need for the weekend. Mom has the guest room ready and we have the living room to ourselves."

Ron tried to turn over.

"But, Kim. I have a project due next Friday, and Mrs. Beasley said there would be an English test next week. Mr. Barkin wants to go over some new plays for the game against Upperton… and…and."

Kim put her face in front of his.

"What monster have I created? Was I ever this bad?"

Ron started to open his mouth.

"Don't answer that!" Kim ordered. She put her hands on her head and closed her eyes.

"Man, if I was like that how could you stand to be around me?"

Ron rolled over and pulled her over on top of him.

They heard a scuffle at the door to the living room.

"Owwww, Anne that hurts, not the ear Annie, not the ear." Mr. Possible whined.

Mrs. Possible's voice came from the hall. "Leave them be James. They deserve some time together and YOU are not going to mess it up. Now MARCH! Up the STAIRS!"

Kim glanced over the top of the couch. Her mom stepped to the door of the living room and gave her a wink. She turned and disappeared back up the darkened stairs.

"Move Mister."

"Awww… come on Anne. I was just…. Owwww..owwww. not the ear again …ok…ok."

Her parent's voices dissolved up the stairs.

Kim nestled back down on Ron's chest.

"mmmmm…I think I could stay here all night. What do you say Ron? Ron?"

Kim lifted her head to see Ron with his head back, mouth open and eyes closed. A gentle snoring noise came from his mouth. Scooting up, she placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. His arm came up and went around her. Smiling she pulled the blanket down off the back of the couch and reaching up she turned the lamp off next to the couch. The only light in the room was from the fire in the fireplace.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim woke up and looked around. The fire was dying down to a few glowing embers. She stood and stretched. Looking back down at Ron, she thought about crawling back on the couch with him. However, she thought, her parents always trusted them and spending the night on the couch may be innocent. However, it would be abusing the trust her parents put with the two of them. Grabbing Ron's hand, she pulled him to his feet and placed his arm over her shoulder. Ron mumbled half awake.

"Come on Ron. Let's get you to the guest room."

Kim led him into the room and pulled back the covers while holding him up. Then guiding him, down on the bed and over on the pillow. She picked up his socking feet and stuffed them under the covers. Pulling the covers up over his shoulder, Kim bent over and gave him a kiss. Ron mumbled and nestled down into the pillow. Smiling and yawning at the same time, she turned off the light and headed up to her loft.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron placed his arm over Kim's shoulder as they walked into Bueno Nacho. Kim snuggled up under his shoulder with a sigh.

"OH gross. It's was bad enough to see you two like this at school. Do I have to see you do it in public?"

Kim saw Bonnie sitting over in one booth and grinned.

"Oh B, you sure will."

Kim pulled Ron over and gave him a kiss, then turned to look at Bonnie. She could see Bonnie's face turning all different shades of red. Kim turned, took Ron's hand and put it behind her. Then taking his fingers, she slipped them into the back pocket of her jeans. The two teens walked up to the counter leaving Bonnie fuming in her seat.

Ned stepped up to the counter. "May I take your order please? Hi Kim, hi Ron. Same thing?"

Ron peeked down at Kim raising his eyebrows.

Kim laughed. "Well, Ned, tell you what, give us two Naco Specials and grande size them."

Ron shook his head. "Nananana, KP. I promised you the other day. Ned, give us two grilled chicken salads, low fat dressing, one water and one giant slurpee."

Kim glanced up at Ron who was giving her a smile. "Hey, a guy has to break loose a little bit."

Ned made up the order and brought it to the counter. "So guys, you are a little late for lunch today. Busy?"

"Kim helped me get a project started this morning after a late breakfast. We decided to take a break and grab a bite to eat."

Kim put her hand on his chest. "Ron is forbidden to do any other school work by doctor's orders, his mom's orders and MINE!"

Ned pushed their order toward Ron. "Hey Ron, whose orders come first?"

Ron picked up the tray. "I'll give you one guess and it has a lot to do with 16 styles of Kung fu."

Kim put her arm through Ron's as they headed for their booth. Ned had placed a couple of pictures of Kim and Ron over the booth along with the posters of the two teens that the Bueno Nacho Corporation had hanging in all their restaurants. There were Kim and Ron booths in all of the company's restaurants now.

They took their seats and started to eat.

"So KP, what's up for the afternoon?"

Kim rolled her eyes up in thought as she chewed the last morsel she had just eaten. Swallowing she poked at her salad again.

"Well I thought we would head over to the mall for some Zombie Mayhem, then over to the park for a little private time." Kim narrowed her eyes at Ron and made a little air kiss. "After a little private time, I think we will head for Barrymore's for some pizza and games."

Ron sat back in shock and a smile.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

Kim gave him a glance that made his heart skip a beat.

"Show me in the park." She whispered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The suns warmed their backs as they made their way toward the park. They had been able to finish their lunch and play several games of Zombie Mayhem. Kim had her hand nestled in Ron's back pocket as they entered the park. She opened her mouth to say something.

"BEBE be BEEP"

"Ohhh mannnn."

Kim activated the device.

"What's the sitch Wade?"

Wade's face appeared on the screen.

"Kim, Drakken and Shego have been spotted in an old gold mine on Mount Middleton. GJ believes he has some new device that can find gold and dissolve the rock around it. Dr. Director is concerned that they may damage some of the structure of the mine."

Kim nodded. "We're on the way Wade."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim slipped into the entrance to the cave with Ron right beside her. The two teens glanced around in the twilight of the entrance to the mine. Kim noticed that although there were lights in the mine they were not working.

"Night vision." She whispered.

They both reached into their packs and placed their night vision glasses on. Slowly they entered the mine tunnel and began their search for Drakken and Shego. Wade downloaded a map to the Kimmunicator giving them a way to navigate in the mine. Searching tunnel by tunnel, they came up on a deep shaft and another tunnel heading deep into the mine. Both of them noticed a yellow glare coming from around the bend. Kim nodded to Ron and together they headed toward the light.

Reaching the turn, Kim glanced around the corner. Drakken was beating on some ray device while Shego stood smiling. At her feet was a burlap bag.

"I told you to bring the right batteries Dr. D. But nooooooo, we had to save money. Haven't you ever heard of the bunny that keep running and running and running?"

"Shego, I had to save on batteries. It took so much to build the laser, I had to save money some how. It does not matter. We have enough gold now to buy equipment and better batteries to make a better laser."

Kim stepped out of the darkness with Ron as her side.

"I wouldn't be counting my money too soon."

Shego looked up.

"Well, look who we have here, the cupcake with her new fashions and her boyfriend."

"Shego!" Yelled Drakken.

Shego fired up her plasma.

"On it Dr. D."

Kim and Ron leaped separate directions, Kim diving for Shego and Ron heading for Drakken.

Shego's legs flicked out toward Kim. "Well, I must say the new look is good. How about Stoppable? Doesn't your boyfriend rate a new look?"

Kim blocked her kick and spun in a leg sweep.

"Ron said he liked the classic look."

Shego leapt over Kim's leg and landed on the other side of the room.

"Get out of here Dr. D."

Drakken ran up the tunnel with Ron in pursuit. He tackled Drakken and the bag spilled to the ground. Ron picked up a piece that had fallen out.

"Hey this is fool's gold."

Drakken's face fell "What do you mean? I checked the setting on the unilaser."

He stepped over to the laser and picked it up. "See, I have it set for pure gold."

Drakken noticed that Ron was gone along with the bag.

"A fool and his gold are soon parted." Ron's voice came from the tunnel in which he had disappeared.

"SHEGO! He's got the gold." Drakken screamed.

"Later cupcake. I going to have to see if the best running back that Middleton has can dodge a plasma blast." Shego fired a blast at Kim and ran after Ron. Kim consulted her map and ran up another tunnel.

Drakken stood in the dark.

"Where is everyone? Shego you have the flashlight. Shego? Shego you know I am afraid of the dark. Shego?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, Stoppable, hand over the goods."

Ron backed up when Shego had appeared from another tunnel.

Kim appeared from another tunnel.

"Ron, 24,23, 16!"

Ron jumped one way, then spun as Shego leapt at him. He tossed the bag toward Kim, who caught it and ran toward the entrance. Shego growled and ran after Kim with Ron behind her.

Shego had taken only a few steps when her breath whooshed out and her face skidded in the dirt of the tunnel. Her back seared in pain, she wondered if her back was broken. She lifted her head to see Ron running up the mineshaft.

"Booyah, Barkin taught me that one."

Growling she jumped in pursuit. Kim reached an intersection of several tunnels and waited for Ron. He came out of one and ran up to her.

"Which way?"

Kim was trying to remember which one lead to the surface when a blast of green plasma came from one.

"Well not that one."

They turned to run up one but found it blocked. Turning, they faced Shego standing in front of them blocking their way. A blast of plasma appeared and they ducked. The blast missed and hit above them.

Kim stood. "You missed."

Kim and Ron heard a groaning above them. Looking up they noticed the beam above them cut with Shego's blast.

"Did I?" Shego quipped.

"Kim. RUN!" Ron threw the bag of gold into Shego's face and pushed Kim out of the tunnel. He heard the beam crack and the tunnel caved in. He jumped back and hit his head. All went black.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron opened his eyes and could not see anything. His head did not hurt although he remembered hitting it. Rolling over he put his hand in his pocket and pulled out his flashlight. The beam was weak. He batted the flashlight. He had put new batteries in it the night before at Kim's house.

The weak beam illuminated the cave in at his front. He stood and tried to dig his way out.

"KP? Are you out there?"

He listened. The drip of water was all he heard.

Ron keep digging and pulling rocks out of the way. The ceiling caved in again. Summoning everything he had he struggled forward and felt an opening in front of him. With a grunt and a final push, he fell forward into the darkness on the other side of the cave-in. Standing he shined his light around. The room showed evidence of a fight with Shego. On the floor, he found the hip holster Kim always wore. The straps were torn as it appeared ripped from her leg. Tatters of her clothing lay on the floor.

"If they have hurt KP so help me. They must have captured her if she didn't come back."

He made his way out of the mine. There were a number of more cave-ins. Kim must have really put up a fight.

It was dark when he came out of the mine. He walked down the mountain toward an old store that he remembered seeing when they had arrived. Rain poured down making the walk cold.

Soon the lights of the store appeared out of the rain. He stepped up to the pay phone, put in two quarters and dialed Kim's house. They would know what happened. The phone rang a couple of times. Then Kim's voice came on the phone.

"KP. They didn't capture you. Why are you at home?"

Kim voice trembled. "Who is this?"

Ron pulled back and looked at the phone, and then put is back to his ear.

"Who is this? Kim this me, Ron."

Kim screamed. The phone banged as if she had dropped it. He could hear her screaming and crying in the background when someone else picked up the phone.

"WHO IS THIS?" Yelled Mr. Possible. "This is not funny whoever it is. Ronald Stoppable died 4 weeks ago. He gave up his life to save my daughter. We tried to get back to him but the mine kept caving in. Drakken and Shego captured my daughter and she was lucky to escape. Now she can barely walk after what they did to her. She has just barely accepted that Ron gave his life for her and YOU CALL WITH THIS INSANE JOKE! I am going to have this call traced. When I catch you, you will be on the way to the nearest black hole."

The phone went dead in Ron's ear.

'I'm supposed to be dead?' He thought. 'They captured Kim?' 'They hurt Kim?'

"I'm dead?"

Ron stepped out into the rain and looked down into a puddle illuminated by the lights of the store. The face that stared back at him was yellowed and half-decayed with green spots . The blonde hair was matted, his cheeks sunken.

"I'm dead."

A smile played over his cracked face.

"Where there is a will there is a way KP. Where there is a will there is a way."

He trudged off into the night.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks later.

Kim was resting on the couch when the doorbell rang. She struggled up on her feet and reached out for her cane. The doctors told her she would walk with a limp for the rest of her life. Her parents had just let her start answering the phone again. After that last call, it took a week of therapy before she could go back to school. The school board named the football stadium in Ron's honor the week before. That was more healing than any of the doctors could have given her.

Kim slowly made her way to the door. She tried every night to forget what Drakken and Shego had done to her before she escaped. However, the memory of Ron throwing her out of the way remained with her. She had glanced back only to see the entire ceiling of the tunnel collapse on top of him.

Opening the door, she saw Dr. Director standing there.

"Kim, I think you need to come with us. We have called your parents and they will meet us at the prison hospital."

"Prison hospital?" Kim asked. "What's going on?"

Dr. Director helped Kim into the car. "We found Drakken and Shego."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her parents supported her as she walked down the hall of the prison hospital.

"Miss Possible, I know this may be difficult for you but we were hoping that you could help us figure out who attacked Drakken and Shego."

Kim stammered. "What happened to them?"

The doctor stopped at a door with a wire screened window. Outside the door were a number of TV monitors. Kim gasped. On one of the monitors sat Drakken sucking his thumb.

The doctor opened a file. "He doesn't react to any stimulus. He will eat and drink if fed. He has to have the lights on all the time or he screams. When he speaks all he mumbles is baboon."

Kim's heart leaped. Her voice shook. "Could he be saying buffoon?"

The doctor raised an eyebrow. "Quite possibly. It is hard to tell. Now for Shego."

The doctor led Kim down the hall into a room. Kim gasped when she entered. Shego lay in the hospital bed. Two things caught Kim's attention. The look of total terror on Shego's face and all of her hair was stark white.

The doctor opened another file. "Total catatonic. No reaction to stimulus."

Kim followed the doctor out into the hall. "What happened?"

Dr. Director stood to Kim's side. "We don't know Kim. We got a call giving us the location of the lair. We found them just like this. However, we also found something else. Can you understand this?"

Dr. Director handed Kim a picture. Kim turned it over and glanced at it. Tears began to flow as she cried softly. "Oh Ron" she whispered as she handed the picture to her mom. Mrs. Possible glanced at the picture and gasped. The picture was of a wall in the lair. Someone had spray painted a message on the wall. "Where there is a will there is a way."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well everyone. Another interesting story from the Captain. Where do I get these ideas? I have no idea myself sometimes. However for this one I admit I got the idea from the same book of short stories that I got the idea for "Her Hand."

I hope that you enjoyed this little fic.

Please leave review. I will try to respond as soon as I can.

Thanks.

The Captain

Right hand salute

Over and out.


End file.
